Aragorn et son malheur conjugal
by Aleskaa N
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, fraîchement marié, Aragorn avait enfin tout pour être heureux. Enfin, presque tout.


Je ne possède évidemment rien du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je tiens également à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une histoire ne visant pas les femmes, mais les elfes. Si Aragorn avait été une femme et Arwen un elfe, l'histoire aurait été la même.

Aragorn avait tout pour être le plus heureux des hommes de la Terre du Milieu, voire même de tout Arda. Il était un héros aux yeux de tous, un des neuf Compagnons ayant sauvé le monde, et maintenant un roi du Gondor juste et bon. Il avait une belle ville blanche visible à des kilomètres à la ronde, un grand pays en pleine reconstruction post-orc, et sa magnifique Arwen à ses côtés, enfin à lui après tant de décennies d'attente et de souffrances.

Mais le roi avait un gros problème, à l'insu de tous, qui lui torturait l'esprit à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, dont la cause était sa tendre épouse. Car depuis le soir même de leur mariage, Arwen se refusait à lui, sans aucune explication. Pas qu'il osait en parler directement, ça ne se faisait pas voyons !

Le banquet le soir de leur mariage enfin terminé, Aragorn s'était approché d'elle, tout fébrile et impatient d'avoir attendu si longtemps, car contrairement à de nombreux rôdeurs, son cœur et son corps n'appartiendraient jamais qu'à l'élue de son cœur. Sa douce l'avait embrassé tendrement sur les lèvres, serrée contre son cœur, avant de rejoindre les appartements de la reine :

— Je suis si heureuse que nous soyons enfin mariés ! C'est une vie emplie de joie et de bonheur qui s'ouvre maintenant à nous, mon doux aimé !

Aragorn avait ravalé sa surprise et son dépit. Peut-être qu'Arwen était fatiguée. Après tout, la journée avait été épuisante. Ce n'était que partie remise, ils venaient tout juste de se marier, ils avaient une longue vie devant eux ! Il était donc allé se coucher, l'esprit en paix.

Sauf que quelques semaines plus tard, le roi avait déchanté et se morfondait sur son trône, ne prêtant aucune attention aux condoléances de ses sujets. Il avait une bien plus importante énigme dans sa vie que la disparition de deux poulets.

Il avait tout essayé pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec sa femme. Tout !

Le léger flirt ? Arwen se contentait le plus de souvent de rire, ce qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, alors qu'il venait de passer des heures à préparer son texte.

Des fleurs ? Un résultat catastrophique : « Qu'avez-vous donc fait, mon aimé ? Pourquoi arracher ainsi la vie aux fleurs de notre jardin ? »

Les cadeaux (tous plus beaux et chers les uns que les autres) ? Aragorn devait avoir l'elfe dans tout Arda qui détestait le plus les bijoux ! Chaque matin, elle cherchait partout où elle avait bien pu poser sa couronne, voire même parfois son alliance ! Donc pas de cadeaux.

Les promenades romantiques ? Trop compliqué pour un couple royal, dérangé toutes les deux minutes par (cochez une ou toute les cases) gardes, intendant, serviteurs, plaignants, etc.

Un pique-nique ? Voire point plus haut. En-dehors de la cité, il faut au moins 3h à cheval pour rejoindre un joli petit endroit pour pique-niquer. Impossible donc, à moins de prévoir des mois à l'avance. Et à tous les coups, ce jour-là, il y a aura des vaches ou poulets disparus à retrouver.

Des aphrodisiaques ? Très rares et chers, les elfes y sont en plus allergiques. Aragorn n'en avait aucune idée, Arwen a gonflé comme un ballon une semaine entière.

Rien ne fonctionnait, et Aragorn sombrait toujours plus dans la dépression.

Il leur fallait pourtant bien des héritiers ! Mais comment aborder le sujet avec elle ? Il était complètement inconcevable, tabou, de parler aussi crument, surtout à une elfe de haute lignée, maintenant reine des hommes !

C'était comme si sa délicieuse épouse, pourtant âgée de plus de mille ans, ne connaissait pas les secrets de la nature, la manière d'avoir des enfants, les petites abeilles, les cigognes, les roses et les choux. Parce qu'il avait tenté les métaphores :

— Mon cher, que cherchez-vous donc à me dire ? Je suis bien au courant de ces choses-là.

Aragorn avait donc fait marche arrière en bredouillant, n'osant pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait très fort : « Mais alors pourquoi faire chambre à part ? Qu'ai-je fait ? ».

Parce qu'évidemment, il en était venu à se remettre en question, et à se remémorer chacune de leurs rencontres, ce qui lui pris des jours entiers, car il avait des décennies entières à rejouer dans sa tête. Mais il ne lui semblait finalement n'avoir rien fait ni dit de mal.

Il avait pourtant suivi à la lettre les conseils des best-seller gondoriens « Rendre sa femme heureuse », « Comment ne jamais dormir par terre » ou encore « Conseils pour jeunes mariés ». Malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé en langue elfique. Parce qu'il n'avait pas osé envoyer un messager à son beau-père pour ça.

Mais là, debout devant son épouse qui lui souriait doucement, attendant qu'il lui parle, il cherchait ses mots, pour enfin comprendre.

— Mon amour, je dois vous exprimer une chose qui me pèse.

— Qu'est-ce donc ?

— Je me demandais... Vous savez bien sûr que le royaume a besoin d'un prince, c'est une de nos obligations. Qu... Quand...

Aragorn se mit à bafouiller. Arwen lui sourit d'un air attendri et rassurant, une main délicatement posée sur son bras.

— N'ayez aucune inquiétude, cher époux. Nous attendons déjà un heureux événement ! Ne vous rappelez-vous pas ? Nous nous sommes occupés ensemble d'une pousse d'Arbre blanc.

Le roi fixa son épouse, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre qu'un très élégant « Hein ? ». Il parlait d'un enfant, d'une union fertile entre un homme et une femme, et elle de rempoter une plante ensemble ?

Arwen laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin, semblant penser à une plaisanterie.

— Les nains naissent de la pierre, les elfes des arbres. Au vu de nos ancêtres à tous les deux, nos enfants ne pourraient naitre autrement !

Et la reine, après un baiser innocent sur la joue de son époux, l'abandonna à ses tristes pensées. Car derrière son regard hagard, Aragorn était un homme aux espoirs brisés. Des souvenirs de son enfance venaient corroborer les mots de son épouse. Les nains vénéraient les roches, les pierres et les métaux, en partie car leurs enfants en étaient issus. Et les elfes se moquaient souvent des humains, aussi souvent qu'ils les plaignaient, de devoir mettre ainsi des enfants au monde, au lieu de les faire naître d'eau et de lumière.

Le sort d'Aragorn était sellé. Il était un roi et un héros bon et juste, adoré de tous, marié à l'amour de sa vie et bientôt père. Mais puceau à bientôt cent ans, et pour tout le reste de sa vie.


End file.
